Rookie 12
by FullmetalFlame95
Summary: My first OC filled fanfic! It follows the story of Team 13(OC) but is mainly about Sasuke and Sasala(OC) Rated M for later chapters, but I don't want to have to worry about it later. Also will have swearing, just a warning. I hope you like it and please review and let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

oh my goodness!

This is my first story with my OC's in it. I'm taking my own little twist on the role-playing my friends and I did when we were in elementary school, only know I'm much more mature. So before I start, I'm going to give a brief bio. The story is going to be mainly between one of the OC's, which was mine, and Sasuke. But when my friends and I decided to do this, we each created our own characters, then we would pair them up with a 'love' interest. So here is a quick bio for each of my OC's.

Sasala Kieko (My character): I created Sasala as a very dark character, which a dark, depressing past. I somewhat based her past off of Sasuke's, but over the years, I have changed it to have its own uniqueness, so don't get mad if it still sounds similar to Sasuke. She is the daughter of Migeto and Hishuni Kieko. Her mother, Hishuni, has a sister, Jishia Matarura, who will appear later on. She has one sister, Kiera, who you will learn more about later on (Don't want give too much away!) Sasala's life has revolved around tragedy and cruelty. She has many psychological issues, as well as eating disorders, insomnia, and severe trust issues. She possessive a kekkei genkai that is known from her father as well as other Kieko clan members, although most of them have passed, called Binjukshi. It is used from the eyes, turning the possessors eyes a bright neon pink color. It is able to see through peoples' fears and mutilate them into thinking it's actually happening. You'll learn more as the story begins and progresses.

Kakassa: Kakassa is the twin sister of Gaara. She is known to be weak and doesn't really stand up for herself. She left the Sand Village when she was young, mostly to get away from her father. She is easy to manipulate and control, but there is a strong will within her. She possess a great amount of chakra, and is an excellent kunoichi, but no one sees that until later.

Iggam: Iggam is the daughter of Jiraya. Her mother is the only woman who ever captured his heart. She died when Iggam was young. She didn't really learn a lot from her father, because she didn't want to, she wanted to do it all on her own. She is very hard-headed, but she shows her softer side toward Kakassa. She tries to always be tough and not show any emotion, but she also tries to make their team actually act like a team.

***So, as you can see, it's very different from _Naruto_, but I stayed close to the actual plot.

Sasala, Iggam, and Kakassa make up Team 13, and are a part of the rookie class with Naruto and

others, making it 12 rookies instead of 9. Their sensei is Jiraya, which is also different.

Without further a due...

Oh, and I don't own _Naruto_, I just own Sasala, Kakassa, and Iggam.

The story is going to be told out of Sasala's point of view.

Chapter 1:

This life isn't fair, nothing about life is ever fair. Everyone in this village takes everything for

granted. They don't know what it's like to be alone, to not get everything they want, they just

see it as what they deserve. My name is Sasala Kieko. I am a member of the Hidden Leaf Village and I am

an Academy Student. I have no friends, no enemies, and no family. My mother and father were killed

when I was 5 years old. People try to tell me it was an accident, that it wasn't meant to happen, but all

of that is a lie. I know who killed them and it was no accident, I saw it with my own eyes. They were

killed by my sister, Kiera. She now a rogue ninja, wanted by the Leaf Village. Words can't even begin to

describe my hatred towards her. I will make her pay for what she did. She left me to fend for myself, to

figure everything out on my own. The ones who are suppose to love you and protect you only end up

hurting you in the end.

Today is the last day at the Academy, the day we find out if we passed and become genin. I

finally decide to leave my tiny apartment. The night and morning so far have been very boring. I guess

that what happens when you're an insomniac. I pass by a playground full of children. I wish I could

remember a time when I was somewhat happy. It all happened when I was young, so anything that

happened before it I don't really remember. All I remember is being behind a year at the Academy

because I could handle going after my parents were killed. As I make my way up to the building, I notice

it's still very early, they haven't even opened the doors to let people in. I decide to keep going as if I

wasn't going to stop. The walk will do me some good anyway.

After about 20 minutes or so of walking, I find myself back at the Academy. I make my way up

the stairs and into my classroom. It's still a little early, so most of the people haven't showed up yet.

Good. That's the way I like it. I take my seat in the very back on the far left corner of the room.

I've sat here ever since I started attending the Academy. After a while a herd of people come into the

classroom. A majority of them stand around and talk to each other, while some just go and sit in their

seats. All of a sudden you can hear yelling down the hall. Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka come

running into the door, yelling "I'm First!" as if they thought anyone actually cared. They get on my

nerves. Them and the rest of the girls in my class always ooh and ahh over Sasuke Uchiha. I don't get it. I

mean yeah, he's not ugly, but we're here to learn, not find our soul mates, although they don't exist. It

gets quiet, but then everyone starts yelling again. I look over and see Naruto Uzumaki having a staring

contest with Sasuke. He's another one that's annoying. He's always so loud and always drags attention

to himself. Next thing you know, Their lips lock. Yep. Totally called. I knew they were both gay. I turn

back around and continue to stare ahead. All of these people are so annoying. "Um..Excuse me?" I hear

a voice to my right. I look over and see this girl with bright red hair standing there. I've never noticed her

before. "Is that seat taken?" She asks. I look over to see the seat next to me empty. Instead of giving her

an answer, I just stand up and let her in. "Thank you." She talks so quiet I can barely hear a word she is

saying.

"Alright everyone, take your seats." Iruka Sensei walks in with a clipboard in hand. Everyone

scurries to sit down. "Well. I first want to congratulate you on a job well done." He says. I look around

the classroom as he continues to babble. I don't see how any of these people could pass, they're all too

focused on their selves. "But only those who passed will become genin. If you passed, you will hear your

name. You have been put into teams that have already been selected. I'm now going to tell you the

teams you have been placed in." I look around the room. I don't want to be teamed up with any of

these idiots. "Now for Team 7. Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno." There is a cheer from Naruto, along

with Sakura sulking. "And Sasuke Uchiha." This time the emotions switch. Good, I'm not on a team with

any of them. "Now for Team 8. Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame." Yet again, thank God.

"Team 10 will consist of Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi." Well, that should be a fun

team..not. "And finally Team 13. Iggam, Kakassa, and Sasala Kieko." Who the hell are those people? "We

will now break for lunch. When you come back, you will meet your sensei's. Class dismissed." 13. That's

a lucky number. I sit and wait until people leave. I hear whispers and mumbles behind me. "An all girls

team? That just sounds so troublesome." I hear Shikamaru tell someone. I might have to agree with him.

If these two are anything like the rest of the girls in our class, I'm doomed.

They told us to meet at the top of look-over at the Hokage shrine. I went up there and waited.

For a while there was no one up there, which was nice. When the time came closer to when we were

suppose to meet, I see that girl who sat next to me coming up the stairs. Behind her is a girl who has

bright blue hair. I vaguely remember seeing her sitting at the front of the class. For awhile, we stand in

complete silence, which I'm okay with. But after about an hour, The blue-haired chick speaks up. "So, I'm

Iggam, now introduce yourselves." I pretend that I didn't hear her. "I'm Kakassa." The red head whispers.

There is a long pause. "Well, are you going to tell us your name?" The one named Iggam asks me. I just

ignore her. She huffs but that has no effect on me. Then, there's a cloud of smoke in front of us. When

the smoke clears there's a large, tall man with long white hair and red streaks on his face. Is this a joke?

You're telling me this is our sensei. "No. No way in hell. Nope. Not happening." Iggam says, throwing her

arms up in the air. "Iggam." The man groans. What the hell is going on? "No, I'm not training under you,

and I'll tell them that myself!" She yells. She is really annoying. "I-I I don't get it" Kakassa stutters. "You

don't need to, cause this is not happening." Iggam rants on. "Okay, that's enough!" The old man yells.

We all look at him, waiting for him to continue. "I am Jiraya, and I'll be your Sensei. Now, one at a time,

you are going to introduce yourselves, tell us your hobbies, interests, and goals." He says. "Already did

that." Iggam mumbles. "Well do it again. And why don't you start." Jiraya huffs. "Why don't you,

Sensei?" Iggam mocks back at him. "Ok fine. I already told you my name. My interests include doing

research from my book. My hobby is my research. And I have no goals. Now you g-" Iggam cuts him off

"What kind of research?" He sighs "I write porn, are you happy?" Well..that's just great. Who the hell is

this guy anyway and why is he our sensei? "Okay, well, I'm Iggam, My interests are doing nothing. My

only hobby is sleeping, and my goal is to make his life a living hell." She says, pointing at our sensei.

"Why?" Kakassa asks. She ponders for a minute before answering "He's my dad." Well, I can honestly

say I didn't see that one coming. "Ok, you next." He says to Kakassa. "Um..my name is Kakassa. I like to

read and watch the sun rise. And my goal is to become a stronger kunoichi." Damn, I wish she would talk

louder. "Good, last one." I debate whether or not I actually want to tell them my name. "Well..." Jiraya

says, getting impatient. "I don't thin-" I cut Iggam off. "Sasala Kieko. I have no interests or hobby, and my

goal is to get revenge." I state. After a moment of silence, Jiraya speaks. "Well, this is going to be fun."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I hope you guys are liking this, I know it's kinda boring, but I promise it will get more interesting! Please please please review, and Thank you in advance!

Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto,_ just Sasala, Kakassa, and Iggam.

Chapter 2

"Well, I believe the first thing we need to do is test your skills." Jiraya says. I go back to ignoring them. We make our way to one of the training grounds. It's a big open grassy area. "Alright. First, I want you to show me any special abilities or jutsu's you possess. Kakassa." I look over a Kakassa who's just standing there, looking at the ground. "U-u-Um, I-I-I don't have any." She stutters. I sigh. She is really pathetic. "Okay.. Iggam." Iggam grunts. "Why should I? You already know my abilities." He rolls his eyes. "You're teammates don't." he replies. "I don't care if they know or not." I don't see the point in this, it's just a waste of time. "Iggam." Jiraya starts. "What?" Iggam shouts. "Just. Do. It." He's getting pissed now. "Fine." Iggam walks over to a rock in the middle of the training grounds. She starts doing hand signs, fast and precise. It's lightening style. Then she points at the rock. It splits in half, a bolt of lightning running through it. "Thank you. What about you, Sasala?" Jiraya looks over at me. I stand there for a few minutes, then I walk away from the tree I was leaning on. I walk over to Iggam, since she's closest, and close my eyes. "Is this a joke?" She laughs. I open my eyes, revealing my Binjukshi. Iggam's eyes go wide and the color from her face disappears. Her hands and body start to shake, slowly backing up. I follow her with every step. She acts as if she's going to run, but then there's an arm in front of my sight. I close my eyes, then look over at Jiraya. "I think that's enough." He says. I back away and go back to my tree. As I feel a hand wrap around my arm, I grab a kunai put it to Iggam's face. "What the hell was that all about? What was I seeing?" I keep the kunai up to her, but I don't give her an answer. "Well? And get that thing out of my face." She lets go of my arm. She seems to get angrier and angrier, glaring at me, which has no effect what so ever. I hear her growl under her breath. Then she shoves my arm with the kunai in hand downward, throwing her other first towards my face. I tilt the kunai up just enough to where it goes into her arm. She backs away, grabbing her arm. "You bitch." I just continue to look at her. "Alright. I can see this is getting us nowhere. Come, lets bandage you up and go have some team bonding time, if that's possible." Jiraya says.

Jiraya's POV

This is going nowhere. I knew this was going to be hard, but I didn't think it would be this hard. They all possess something that could make their team one of the best this village has ever seen, but in order to see that, they have to actually be a team. Iggam holds so much anger against me, she could care less, Kakassa just sits back and watch, and Sasala. I knew she would have the most trouble, I mean, it's expected. I guess I'm just going to have to try harder. "Come on, let's go get dinner, my treat." I start to walk out of the training grounds, they eventually follow behind. I look back at them. They look as if they have no clue who each other are, and that they'd rather be anywhere else but here.

When we get to restaurant we take a seat at one of the booths in the back. While we wait for our food to get there, I figure now is a good time to learn more about these kids. "So, Kakassa. Tell us a little about yourself." She overlooks her teammates. "Well, I'm originally from the Sand village. I came here last year and I live with a friend. I have two brothers and a sister, and my mother pasted when I was born." I see. That makes sense, I guess. "Why did you leave the Sand village?" Iggam asks her. "I-I-I-I'd rather not talk about that." She looks at the table. "Iggam." I say. She looks at me, then sighs. "Let's see, my mom died when I was 9, then I had to move in with this asshole, anddd...that's all I got. I hate when people ask me questions too." Someday she'll see I'm not so bad to be around. "Alright, Sasa-." She cuts me off "Can I leave?" She asks. I shake my head. "No, not yet." She rolls her eyes. "You don't need to know anything about me." She glares at me. It's amazing to see she has so much hatred in her already. I mean, even the Uchiha isn't this bad. "That's not fair. We had to do it, she should too." Iggam states. "Just one thing, Sasala." "No."

Sasala's POV

Just then our food arrives. The rest of them dig in, I just stare at my bowl. "Go on, Sasala." Jiraya says, not looking up from his food. I hiss under my breath. "I told you, I'm not telling you anything." If he is trying to piss me off, he's doing a damn good job at it. "And I told you to say one thing, I don't see what's so hard about that." He says, putting his chopsticks down. "And why aren't you eating?" The other two stop eating and look at me. "I'm not hungry." They continue to stare at me. I hate them staring at me."Why did you order it then?" Iggam asks. I feel my eyebrow twitch. "I didn't."

The rest of the meal was in silence. I really hope Jiraya forgot about the 'tell us your life story' shit. He gets up to go and pay for the meal. This is my shot to leave. I wait til he's out of site and get up. "Where are you going?" Iggam asks. I ignore her and continue walking. As I walk out, I see the annoying team sitting at the front bench. I ignore them and walk out of the shop.

Jiraya's POV

When I walk back to our table, I notice we are short one person. "Where is Sasala?" I ask. "She left, Sensei." Kakassa says quietly. Damn it. "Alright. Come on." I say, walking to the front of the place. I see Kakashi and his team sitting at the front booth. "Yo. How's it going?" Kakashi asks. I sigh and lean against the counter. "They are all so damn stubborn, except the one with red hair, she just stands back. Iggam just resents me. And then there's Sasala. " I say. Kakashi looks at my two pupils standing outside, waiting. "She went out not too long ago, was she not suppose to?" He asks. "No. She doesn't want to do anything related to actual teamwork, I think she'd rather kill them than fight beside them. I'll tell you one thing though, her Binjukshi is way more advanced than it should be. Do you know which way she went?" I ask. "I know what you mean, these two don't know the meaning of teamwork, and she just wants to ogle over Sasuke. She went left." I look at his team. They seem to be getting along better than mine, although I don't see how it could be possible to be worse than my bunch. "Thanks." I say, and walk out of the shop. "Alright, come on." I say, walking down where Sasala supposedly went. "I don't get her. She has some major issues." Iggam huffs. " I mean this is really pointless, can't we just let her be the way she is, she's a bitch who doesn't care about anyone except herself." she continues. "Yeah but you don't know her whole stor-" Kakassa states but Iggam cuts her off. "I don't need to, she's still a bitch." I debate with myself on whether I should tell them her story or not. I decide to wait, I'll give Sasala the chance to tell them if she wants, but if this continues, I'll tell them. It then hits me, I think I know where she went to.

As usual, I was right. I knock on the door. She opens the door, an instant glare forms on her face. "I thought you'd be here." She starts to slam the door, but I put my arm up to stop it. "You either let us in, or I will drag you out, you're choice." She stares at me for a moment, then grabs the key and walks out, locking the door behind her. "Good. Now come on." I take the three of them to my house. "Okay, this can either be quick and easy or long and grueling. First, Sasala, you have to tell us one thing about yourself. Then, we are going to do an activity." They sit in the living room as if they all have diseases. "Is the activity sexual?" Iggam asks sarcastically. "No." I roll my eyes. "Okay, go bitch so we can get this over with." she looks at Sasala. Sasala just glares at her. There is a long pause. "Sasala." I start. "What is your problem? Your life can't be any fucking worse than ours. We both lost our mothers, do you even know how that feels like, to lose someone so close?" Iggam goes on. Damn it, maybe I should have told them. This is going to take awhile.

Sasala's POV

I can feel my blood boiling. How dare her. I feel myself start to shake, clenching my first so tight they turn white. "You don't even care enough about us to get to know us. You're just another snob, just like the rest of them," My anger has drowned her out. I don't want her to know anything, but my anger can't be contained any longer. "You have no idea what my life is. You have no clue what I've been through. How would you know what pain is? You didn't have you parents murdered right in front of your eyes by someone you thought you could love, you're own flesh and blood. You will never know the way I feel. And as for your one thing about me, you can all go to hell as far as I'm concerned." I'm raging with anger. I can't stop shaking. I want to leave, to run out of here, but my body won't move. "You're still a bitch." Jiraya speaks up. "Okay, that's enough. Look, I know you all have had a hard and tragedy-filled life, and I think you all need to respect that for each other. Iggam, you need to knock off the name calling, and you need to see the bigger picture. Kakassa...I don't know, speak up. Sasala, I know you've had it especially hard, but maybe this is a good time for you to open up to others and let people in. Whether any of you like it or not, you are a team now. You have to start acting like one if you want to live." He says it so easily. Like it's so simple to just move on. "Do we have a deal to at least try and get along?" Kakassa nods. I look over at Iggam. "Iggam?" Kakassa asks. There is a pause. "Uh, fine." She huffs. Then they look at me. I sigh. "Whatever." There is a relief on Jiraya's face. "Good. Um, I think we've had enough excitement for today. We'll meet at the training grounds tomorrow and 6 am sharp." I'm the first to leave.

I felt like I was suffocating. As I walk the light up streets of Konoha, I look at all the people. The happy, the sad, the drunk, the sick, the lonely. They all have different expressions, but yet they all look the same to me. I then begin to think why can't I move on? Why can't I be normal, why am I so fucked up? Would it even be worth it to be normal. I suddenly find myself on the ground. I look up and find someone standing in front of me. They turn around, reaching their hand out to help me up. I wave their hand away and get on my feet. When I stand I have a better look at their face. I find Sasuke Uchiha standing there, looking at me, trying to read me. "Sorry." I mutter, pushing past him. He grabs my wrist. "Wait, weren't you in my class at the Academy?" He asks. I nod, trying to wiggle my wrist out of his hand, but his grip tightens. "Can you let go of my hand?" I ask. "Where are you going?" He asks. "That's none of your damn business." I say coldly. "I was simply asking." He states, letting go of my wrist. I start to walk about, but he speaks up again. "Wait, aren't you Sasala Kieko?" I whip my head around. "Yeah, what's it to you?" He shrugs. "I know what you're going through." I look at him, puzzled. That's right, Uchiha, his brother murdered his entire clan a year before my sister killed my parents. "Yeah?" I say, not really as a question. "Not much of a talker." He says. I look around, there are a few people watching us. "Not in public, no, and not really in private either. I don't trust people." He thinks for a minute. "Well, you can trust me." I nod at him, before I start to walk about. I try to push this feeling out of my mind, but I can't. I stop walking and stand there for a minute. Something tells me I shouldn't do this, but I want to. I turn around, and starting walking in the direction he went. I can't see where he went. "Damn it." I mutter under my breath. "I thought you were going home." I hear his voice behind me. I turn around and look at him. Looking at him up close he really isn't that bad looking. I think for another minute, then I grab his arm are pull him through town. Maybe having one person to trust won't be so bad.


End file.
